Miette
Miette is a character appearing in the XY series, who is a Pokémon Performer and a rival of Serena. Appearance Miette is an elegant-looking girl, with brown eyes and blue hair. Miette wears an orange-bluish headwear, a simple orange tie, a teal shirt with light blue sleeves and cyan shorts. She also wears long, white socks and orange shoes. While performing in Pokémon Showcases, Miette wears a blue and white sleeveless maid dress and white shoes with blue soles. She wears a blue headwear with long orange ribbons and a blue neck collar. She also wears orange rings around both of her arms and legs. Personality Miette is a nice girl, who behaves politely, yet has a sassy side to her. However, she starts to tease Serena, first about her Poké Puff being "so-so", then claiming Ash will be her boyfriend, thus causing the rivalry between her and Serena. Miette also tries to get Ash's attention, at times, causing Serena to get annoyed and blush. Miette, along with baking Poké Puffs, loves to dress nicely, especially for certain events. Biography Season 17: XY Miette first appears when she comes looking for her Slurpuff and notices Serena's Poké Puffs (which Slurpuff ate), in which she says Slurpuff thinks they are "so-so", angering Serena, starting their rivalry. In order to find out who is the better baker, both Serena and Miette compete in a Poké Puff competition. Miette and Serena both make it to the Top 3, along with the Berry Baker kids and their Makuhita. After watching Bonnie ask the judge Gina to "take" of Clemont, Miette approaches Ash and asks him the same question, Miette notes at how this angers Serena. Gina, later declares the Berry Baker kids the winners. Miette and Serena both vow to get stronger, and Miette whispers in Serena's ear that if Serena doesn't tell Ash how she truly feels about him, then she will confess her own feelings for him, causing Serena to blush.XY026: A Battle by Any Other Name! Season 18: XY Kalos Quest She later appeared in Dendemille Town, being also a Performer, like Serena. Miette, seeing Serena's new look, asked Serena if the reason she had cut her hair was because something "big" happened, causing Serena to blush. She, along with Serena enters the Dendemille Town's Showcase, using her Slurpuff for baking the Poké Puff in the first round and Meowstic for her free performance in the second round. However, seeing Serena's performance (which gave Serena the victory), Miette started to respect Serena, but still continued to tease Serena that she will be Ash's girlfriend, causing Serena to blush yet again.XY080: Performing with Fiery Charm! Season 19: XYZ Miette met the heroes at the castle, where the dance party was to be held. She teased Serena again, learning she did not choose Ash as her partner. Miette asked Ash as her partner, who agreed, shocking Serena at what she just heard. Miette entered the castle and after registering for the party, she received a card for the party. Miette was fascinated by the amount of dresses, then started giving some to Ash so she can try them on later, after browsing through. With her dress on, Miette met up with Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, complementing the latter's appearance. After everyone had arrived, they watched as Aria started dancing with Monsieur Pierre. After Pierre ended the dance with Aria, Miette started dancing with Ash. Ash did not know how to dance, stepping on Miette's dress and even accidentally bashing into her head, displeasing Miette. After the dance was over, Miette lifted her card in the air and noticed the mark, thus she was partnered with James against Ash and Serena in a Tag Battle. Miette tried to get her Slurpuff to attack Eevee and Pikachu with Energy Ball, though the moves were countered by their Electro Ball and Swift. Fortunately, James had Inkay attack Psybeam, which Pikachu and Eevee dodged, only for them to be engulfed in Slurpuff's Cotton Spore. Serena tended to her Eevee and encouraged her, who was severely injured. Remembering Aria's lesson, Serena smiled to Eevee, who evolved into a Sylveon and used Fairy Wind, defeating Inkay and Slurpuff. Despite losing, Miette encouraged Serena to participate in other Showcases.XY105: Party Dancecapades! Miette came with her rivals - Shauna, Nini and Serena - to Glorio City, where the Master Class Tournament was being held. Miette approached Ash and asked if he'll support her in the tournament, even if it meant going against Serena. Ash replied he'd vote for Serena if that happened. Serena started blushing and even pulled Miette away, after Miette asked Serena "did she make any progress (on Ash)", before being restrained by Serena. Before participating, Miette told Serena there won't be any hard feelings, regardless of who wins or loses. Miette faced Serena and Cyn Lee in the first round. Miette had Slurpuff use Cotton Spore and danced with her around the "clouds", then finished with Fairy Wind. After all three ladies had performed individually, due to the rules, they started performing together. Miette had Slurpuff use Fairy Wind, but Serena's Braixen used Fire Blast, stealing the spotlight. The people voted for Serena as the winner of the round. After arriving to the waiting room, Miette, who gloomed over her loss, gained courage and wished Serena luck in winning the Kalos Queen title.XY112: Master Class is in Session! Miette was present along with Shauna and Nini, watching the final performance between Serena and Aria. After the Master Class ended, Miette gathered outside with Shauna, Nini and Serena. Miette teased Serena about Ash, making her blush and scream her name in a high pitched voice. Miette promised she would train more for the Showcases and departed off with Shauna and Nini away.XY113: Performing a Pathway to the Future! Pokémon On hand Achievements *Poké Puff Contest: Top 3 *Pokémon Showcases: **Dendemille Town Showcase (Rookie Class): 3rd place **3 unknown Showcases (Rookie Class): 1st place **Gloire City Showcase (Master Class): Top 27 Trivia *Miette is the first person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash and she considers herself to be a rival to Serena for Ash's attentions. *Her original Japanese name Millefeui is based on mille feuille, a dessert, which is a reference to her baking skills. *Miette is the first know-it-all rival of a female performer that has not publicly humiliated her in any way. Harley and Ursula have done this to May and Dawn respectively. Gallery XY026 9.jpg|Making a new rival. XY026 3.jpg|Teasing Serena XY080 22.png|Congratulating Serena on her first win. XY112 17.png|Performing in the Gloire City Master Class XY113 12.png|With Shauna and Nini watching the Master Class finals References Category:Performers Category:Master Class Competitors Category:Serena's rivals